The engagement
by suchfunGotham
Summary: Possible set on one shots if you guys like them. Please review and let me know if you want me to carry on this fic. Warning, adult content/swearing.


Once Stevie was out of the door they began kissing, desperation and want over flowing into each other.

"I'll lock up" Miranda whispered.

"Okay" his voice was low and husky.

Gary made the short walk to her bedroom and went inside, smiling. He'd never been in her room, and it was perfect. Multiple photos of the good times the gang had shared, photos from university. The lamp was on in the corner of the room, casting a cosy glow over the bed.

He slowly took off his coat and shoes. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiled.

He didn't hear the door shut.

"Hey" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle, gently kissing his neck.

"Nice room"

"Thanks"

"So" Gary's breathe caught, he was nervous. "Where were we?" He slowly turned in her arms, catching her lips with his.

His hands began to wonder, soflty and slowly down her sides and over her hips.

Miranda began to undo his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, before her hands were on his T-shirt.

" Why do you need two layers?" Miranda groaned in a flirty tone.

" I like to make it hard for you"

"Pretty sure that's just natural, due to my allure" Miranda winked.

Gary laughed, and he stepped back and quickly removed his T-shirt, before throwing it back on the floor.

"Wow" Miranda whispered, her eyes transfixed on his chest.

Gary chuckled before grabbing her around the waist, gently throwing her onto the bed. He began to kiss her, gently exploring down her neck, tugging on her skin.

Miranda's hands rummaged through his hair. She squeaked excitedly when his teeth began tugging at her dressing gown.

"Come on Preston" she giggled flipping her other and mounting him.

Gary giggled as he carried on grabbing at her dressing gown as she lay on top of him. "Have you got any pants on!"

"Oh, haven't you got a way with words" Miranda laughed.

" Well, I believe in getting straight to the point..." he gave her a quick wink before he continued to kiss her neck.

"Ooh Gary" Miranda whispered softly.

"Mmm" he replied even softer, before gently thrusting his groin into her. "I need you Miranda, and I know I'm bad at telling you my feelings... but I do love you, so much."

Miranda's head snapped down to look at him. "Did you just say..."

"Yeah, and its all your gonna hear... I love you Miranda..."

"I love you more" she smiled before she began undoing his belt and his flies. "Umm, right" she laughed as she began tugging his trousers down. "Not sure if there's a more classy way of doing this but"

Gary laughed as he wriggled out of them.

When his trousers were finally removed, his excitement was obvious as his pants looked like a tent, propped up on a single pole.

He wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around so she was now on the bottom.

"That dressing gown needs to go" he tutted softly. Before he began undoing the belts.

She sat up and let it fall off of her shoulders and Gary cast it aside. "Your beautiful, darling"

The blush on her cheeks and little smirk made Gary's heart melt. He gently lay her back down, putting the escaped strand of hair behind her ear, as he resumed kissing her, his hand began to wonder over her naked sweep.

His mouth left hers and began to pay enormous attention to her breasts, ever so softly nibbling and kissing them.

His hand gently stroked the inside of her thighs, edging closer to her core.

"Oooh" she whimpered softly when his index finger began to tickle her most private part.

Gary then put a second finger in, enjoying the sounds she made as he carried on paying attention to her breasts.

His pulled out, as he wanted to be inside her for when he first made her cum. He stood up, not breaking eye contact and let his boxers drop. Enjoying the sensation he got as his cock twanged free of his tight boxers.

"Wow" Miranda gasped again.

"Glad you approve" he smirked as he grabbed his coat, rummaging through his pocket for the box of condoms he had bought earlier that afternoon.

Miranda moved closer to the edge of the bed, as Gary tried opening the box.

Before either of them knew what she was doing, Miranda grabbed his hips and pulled them toward her, encircling his cock with her mouth.

"Fuck!" Gary moaned as she began to furiously lick and suck at it, his hands found her hair.

Pre cum slowly dribbled down her chin.

Gary let out a final moan before he pulled out. He threw Miranda back onto the bed and grabbed the condoms, ripping it open and rolling it down his massive, throbbing cock.

He jumped onto the bed, grabbing her by her legs and pulling her down before he positioned himself at her entrance.

He kissed her one final time before he slowly entered her, and they both let a tense moan.

A moan which signified the intense sexual tension which had been between them for 15years.

He carried on the gentle and slow pace until he could take it no more, he began to thrust harder and faster, Miranda's moans acting as a fuel to his fire.

"Fuck. fuck. Fuck" he moaned as her whines got louder and louder.

"Ooohhh Gary! Harder! please! Oooh" she breathed.

His hands found hers and held them above her head.

Suddenly the intensity of the best shag either of them had ever had became too much and with multiple gasps of his name, her walls folded.

"Fuck. Miranda. Ohhh" and with that his cock jerked and splattered as his orgasm over took him, his arms buckled and he collapsed ontop of her.

There sweaty bodies lay tangled together until they caught there breath and Gary tossed himself off of her.

"That, was the best shag I have ever had" Miranda said gently as she rested on his chest.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" He replied kissing her head. "I'm just gonna go clean up, two minutes"

Miranda nodded and climbed under the duvets, beaming to herself.

Gary returned quickly and climbed under the duvets, spooning up behind her, there naked bodies tangled together.

"I love you so much" Gary whispered, kissing her neck.

" I love you so much more" she kissed his chest and snuggled down.

Gary turned the lamp off and kissed her one last time.


End file.
